Embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight module and a display device.
In the present backlight display technology, a backlight module mainly comprises a light guide plate, a light source (such as a light emitting diode (LED)) opposite a light incident surface of the light guide plate, an optical film group opposite a light exiting surface of the light guide plate, a reflection plate reflecting back the light leaked from the light guide plate, and the like. The light emitted from the light source passes through the light incident surface of the light guide plate and enters the light guide plate, which guides the light to the optical film group in a relatively-uniform manner; a part of the light leaked from a back surface of the light guide plate is reflected by the reflection plate back to the light guide plate, and ultimately arrives at the optical film group. When coming into use, a liquid crystal panel of a display device is attached onto the light exiting surface of the optical film group. In need of taking consideration of stability and optical effect of the whole backlight module, the backlight module does not meet a user's increasingly higher requirement for portability of a product, because of its relatively-high cost, high thickness, and heavy weight.